The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by Young Greg
Summary: my version of wind waker Link now finds himself cowering on top of the lookout tower, this doesn't sound like a hero to me.


Chapter 1: A typical Outset day  
On the little island of Outset there exists a legend, a legend only taught within the people of Outset. No other island holds these customs that the people of Outset have become so fond of. Today that legend is being taught to a young boy whose destiny is very close to that of The Hero of Time. Who would have thought that such great courage could exist within so small a boy.  
  
"Long ago there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace.  
  
"But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness throughout the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand.  
  
".A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.  
  
"This boy who traveled through time to save the land was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. But then.a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth form the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.  
  
"The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them.but the hero did not appear. Faced by and onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In the last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remain who know.  
  
"The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wish only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend.  
  
"And that's all there is now do you have any questions or comments Link?"  
  
Link was in school right now and it was that time of the year in his grade when they had to learn about the hero of legend. All of the islanders around this time and in this grade had to learn about it. Aryll was the lucky one; she didn't have to learn about it until years later. Link was the only one in his grade and he was the only one who had to suffer through this.  
  
"Yah uh, Mr. Sturgeon, how come we have to learn about this if it's a fake legend,"  
  
Link hated school he especially hated the teacher Mr. Sturgeon. He was nice and all but he was really boring. Being Orcas brother you'd think he'd be more exciting, but that didn't change a thing. Links day went like this, he got up, went to school, went to swordsman practice with Orca after school, and went home to eat dinner. The only part he really loved about his day was the swordsman practice with Orca, Link thought that was really fun.  
  
"A very excellent question my boy, a couple hundred years ago that legend sort of came about on Outset Island, ever since than its been customary to garb boys in green when they came of age hoping that one of them will have great courage like the hero of legend." Sturgeon said, "So that means I have to wear that goofy outfit all day tomorrow?" Link asked, "Well tomorrow is your birthday isn't it, so yes your going to have to wear that "goofy" outfit."  
  
The one thing Link hated about his birthday being tomorrow was that he had to wear that outfit. Every single male islander has worn that outfit when they were 12 and they all hated it. Even Orca had to wear it and Link could never picture Orca in a green outfit with a matching hat.  
  
"Well you'd better be off boy or your going to be late for your swordsmanship practice with my juvenile brother. Oh when will he ever grow up, class dismissed."  
  
Those words were heaven to Links ears every day, he could never wait to go and practice swordsmanship with Orca and today was no exception; or so he thought.  
  
"Welcome to swordsman class Link you will be 12 tomorrow the age in the olden days when boys were considered to be men, and this will be the day when me being easy on you will end," Orca said. The moment Orca finished that sentence Links eyes widened with fear. He thought that Orca had never been going easy on him and it was a huge shock to find out that he was.  
  
Orca through Link a sword and Link got in to ready position almost instinctively, but never took his eyes out of that shocked position. "Orca, are you sure I'm ready for this?" Link asked hoping the answer was no, "Yes Link I believe you are, you have been training for years and I don't see why you can't give me a run for my money, now lets begin."  
  
After that statement Orca started charging at full speed toward Link at full speed, he made it look like he was going to murder Link. Orca made a jab with the point of his spear and Link jumped up hoping to avoid it, but instead he was greeted by the familiar butt of Orcas spear, which sent him slamming to the ground. "NOW THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED LINK NOW GET UP AND LETS TRY AGAIN!" Orca said in his most commanding voice. All Link could do was lay there half stunned half afraid. He was taught to know courage like the hero of legend did, but he couldn't seem to find any now. Instead of listening to Orca Link got up through his sword on the ground and ran right out the door. Link ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the one place that Orca wouldn't find him and that was to the top of the lookout tower. He climbed the ladder so fast that it made squirrels look like snails and got to the top not planning to leave until Orca had stopped looking for him. He sat there and murmured to himself, "Some courage." and fell asleep.  
  
Well how did you like it I know it has some differences and I hope they were for the better? In the next chapter there will also be some major changes as well so look forward to that. 


End file.
